Lost
by Minet D
Summary: FIN. What happens when the team is split into two, and then sent into the woods on a Scavenger Hunt only to get lost! Guy and Connie's relationship will be tested, Goldberg must hunt for his own food, which team will finally win the mystery prize?
1. Bite Me

**Lost

* * *

**

_I don't own any of the ducks obviously, otherwise I'd probably be a rich mother fu-  
cough...on with the story!_

_**Side Note:** In what seems to be a innocent game of scavenger hunt, turns into an adventure for all! Oh yea pretend that Jesse was in D3 the whole time. Thanks to Ashley for helping me out. I'm not sure if this will turn out good, so if there's a lot of people that like the idea, I'll write it.

* * *

_

Coach Ted Orion sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Mighty Duck Team after all the game's they've played, and winning against the Varsity it was time for a reward. They were all talking at the same time excited to what exactly they would be doing.

"Quiet!" he yelled, and all at once they stopped.

"You guys have impressed me this year," he said.

"And girls," Julie interrupted.

"And girls," he added rolling his eyes.

"This team has worked really hard, and I'm proud of you all." he said. They were all beaming with joy.

"So I came up with a little game, with a secret reward." he said.

"A hockey game?" Charlie asked.

"No, a scavenger hunt." he said.

They all had confused looks on their faces.

"Scavenger hunts are for babies!" Portman said.

The coach shot him a dont-start-with-me look, and further explained himself.

"It won't be in school," he said "You'll be split up in two teams, given some stuff and...be in the woods." he said

They were even more confused then before!

"The woods?" Guy asked

"Oh goodie, this will be interesting." Averman chimed.

"C'mon you guys, it'll be fun." Connie said.

The others shrugged, it was better then playing more and more hockey games. So they decided, yea what the hell we'll do it.

"Girls, would you like to be captains of each of your teams?" Coach asked.

"Yea!" the said at the same time.

"Good, beacuse your teams are already picked." he said.

"Connie's team is Fulton, Guy, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, and Goldberg."

"Oh yea!" Competitive Charlie said, "We're gonna kick your asses biatchh!"

"Julie's team, Averman, Portman, Adam, Luis, Jesse, Ken."

"Were going to, gonna- we're," Ken was trying to think of a diss, but gave up

"Bite me.." he muttered

"So whats the big reward?" Goldberg asked rubbing his stomach.

"When you win it, you'll see." the Coach said.

"Aw that's crap. Is it a good prize?"

"Of course it's a good prize, I wouldn't give you something crappy." Coach said heh heh he said Crappy.

"Alright cool, so what's the "stuff" you'll give us?" Jesse asked.

"Just think of it as a short camping trip," he said.

"You'll be in the woods for a couple of hours, no phones, no electricity, no appliances, and no hair spray." He looked at Luis, and he just shrugged.

"You'll get a map, rope, jug of water, some food and blankets. It shouldn't take longer then a day." he said but boy did he lie.


	2. Directions

_Side note: Again I dont own Mighty Ducks or Rambo. I do however own...well I own nothing._

**_Packing, Fighting, and The Annoying Mosquito Spray_**

"This should be fun," Luis said grabbing the hairspray and almost putting it in his bag.

"Our team is sort of pathetic," Jesse said "No offense Ken."

"None taken." he said packing a bag bigger then him.

Coach walked into the room, with a confused look on his face.

"What is this?" he asked picking up two huge waterbottles.

They looked around, confused themselves.

"We're packing..." Jesse said talking slow.

"You guys are only gonna be there for some hours, not spending the night. You don't need all this junk." he said taking some stuff out of their bags.

The extra blankets, extra food, and flashlights were taken _OUT_.

Guy walked into Connie and Julie's room to check up on everything.

"So girls, now you guys are officially competing against each other." Guy said.

"Guy stop using big words, you'll hurt yourself." Julie said.

Then guy asked an innocent question that was taken the wrong way...

"Why do people always put us together?" Guy asked.

"What do you meen?" Connie asked.

"I meen in all competitions were on the same team." he said shrugging.

"You don't wanna be on the same team as me?" Connie asked.

"I didn't say that," Guy said.

"Well you meant it!" Connie said.

"No I didn't I was just asking," he said.

"Ok fine, don't be on my team, you've been traded." she said picking up her bag.

"What?" Guy asked still confused.

"I just traded you! For...for Luis!" she said stomping out of the room.

"Real smooth Guy." Julie said.

"What did I do?" he asked helplessly.

Connie stomped into one of the boy's rooms,

"Luis! Your on my team, c'mon chop chop." she said, this leader thing was really getting to her. Luis got his bag, and followed her like a little puppy.

They went into the next room which had Fulton, Averman, and Charlie.

"Is Team Connie ready?" she said peaking through the door.  
"I'll meet you guys in tweny one hundred hours." she said not knowing exactly what she was saying.  
Charlie, and Fulton looked at Averman who had a bookbag that matched the color of his hair. He then followed her out of the room.  
"She's having a power trip." Charlie said. "Look what I'm gonna bring." Fulton said taking out a lighter and turning it on.

"Why would you bring that?" Charlie asked.

"You never know," he said turning it on and stuffing it in his pocket "If there was to be some kind of freak accident, and we needed it." Hint Hint

Dwayne put on his cowboy hat, and held his rope around his shoulder. Goldberg however was spraying mosquito spray all over himself.

"What do you think your doin?" Dwayne asked.

"What am I doing? I'm saving myself from getting eaten alive by mosquitos." he said.

"It stinks." Dwayne said cringing his face. Goldberg shook his head.

* * *

They were all packed, and in their teams. Portman who objected to the idea in the first place was now looking like Rambo with grease marks on his arms and face. A bandana tide around his head.

The woods could have been straight out of one of those serial killer movies. They were thick, and creepy looking. Coach noticed the look on their faces.

"Don't worry about it, you'll make it out alive." he said laughing, but no one laughed. "I think." he added. He quickly changed his mood, and passed around papers.

"These are your maps," he said. They all looked at the maps like foreign objects.

"You do know how to read maps right?" The team laughed nervously, but Dwayne was still staring at the map, having no clue to what he was reading.

"Well," Coach said looking at his watch.

"The race starts...now." he said leaving them and walking towards the bus to go..well who knows where he was going.

"Ok," Connie said studying the map closely "We'll go this way." she said leading her group to the trail on the right.

"Why not this way?" Julie said pointing to the trail on the left "This way looks better." she said.

"We're going this way," Connie said.

"No this way!" Julie said.

"This way!"

"And I said this way!"

"Um girls," Charlie interrupted.

"What!" they both screamed.

"You both are on different teams, so why don't you go seperate ways?" he said.

The girls thought about it.

"I'm going right." Connie said walking.

"Fine I'm going left." Julie said walking towards her trail.

"Wait Connie," Guy said "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Luis do you hear someone?" she said.

"Uh yea, it's Guy." Luis said clueless. She shook her head, and continued taking her team towards their trail.

* * *

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg_**

"Are you sure we went the right way?" Fulton asked.

"Yea it looks creepy," Charlie said.

Behind them Goldberg was spraying mosquito spray everywhere, Russ started coughing, Luis used it as hairspray.

"Of course I'm sure," Connie said "When we turn here we should run into a small river thingy."

They turned, and there was no river.

"Wait, we were supposed to turn that way." she said. They turned the other way, no river.

"How about we go back where we started." Charlie suggested. Then they looked around.

"Uhh you guys where did we start?" Dwayne asked.

* * *

**_Team 2: Julie, Averman, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken_**

"We were supposed to turn that way!" Portman said trying to take over as leader.

"No, we weren't" Julie said studying the map. Averman fixed his glasses onto his nose, and walked a little further only to step on a gorilla sized beatle. It made a pretty gross cracking sound that scared him.

"Aaahh" he squealed, and jumped into Portman's arms. "Hold me," Averman joked as a damsel in distress.

"Get off me man," he said dropping him to the ground.

"Are we lost?" Ken asked. Julie looked up from her map.

"I think so," she said.


	3. Hero

**The Hero

* * *

**

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg_**

The sun was starting to go down, they were going nowhere. They were lost. They spread out their blankets, and sat on the floor, reading the map was useless.

"So, what do we do now?" Russ asked

"We may have to spend the night."

"Maybe Julie and them are around here," Charlie hoped.

"I don't think so, they went the opposite direction, and we're just going in circles." Connie said.

"I'm tired." Luis said.

"And hungry," Goldberg added. They sat in silence, till Charlie said,

"I think I have some stuff in my bag," he said reaching for it. Everyone had their hopes up, and their eyes turned wide.

But then Charlie realized

"Oh wait, I took it out cause Coach said we didn't need it."

Their hopeful faces were shattered.

"I got some water," Russ said pulling it out.

They all went for it, scratching each other, pulling hair.

"Ow!" Connie yelled.

Dwayne managed to get it, and unscrewed the cap.

"It's mine, all mine!" he cheered.

Everyone tackled him, and he dropped the bottle.

"Noooooooo!" they all screamed not trying to catch it.

Slow reflexes.

All the water spilled onto the dirt.

"What do we do now..." Goldberg asked pitifully.

Dwayne licked the dirt.

* * *

**_Team 2: Julie, Averman, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken_**

"I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of. I'm afraid that I'm not sure of,"

"Averman will you just shut it!" Ken said getting annoyed.

"Yea Averman you've been singing non stop, it's really annoying." Julie said.

"I have a beautiful singing voice." he said and continued his song but this time screaming it

"I"m afraid that I'm not sure of! A love there is no cure forrrrr!" his voice cracked as he hit that high note. And as soon as he did that something flew out of the tree.

He jumped into Portman's arms again. "Ahh!" he screamed.

"What the hell was that Averman?" Guy asked.

* * *

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg_**

"What the hell was that?" Luis said jumping up.

It was a horrible screaching noise that could have came from any dying animal.

"I don't know but I'm scared ya'll." Dwayne said.

"Stop being a baby, if anything comes near us we'll light it on fire." Fulton said pulling out his lighter.

They all stood, and stared at him in disbelief at his stupid idea. He dropped the lighter, than dropped to his knees.

"We're all going to die!" he screamed.

"No we're not, we're all going to suffer from starvation, catch a horrible flu from the cold nights, get bitten from a poisonous animal in the deep wilderness, go insane from no contact with the outside world then die." Connie said.

"We're all going to die!" Fulton screamed again, this time a tear falling from his face.

Goldberg stood up, pretending that maybe he should be the hero of the group.

"We are not going to starve to death!" he said "One of us has to go look for food, atleast for tonight. So who's gonna do it?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

Silence..

cricket..cricket..

"Dwayne, you come with me, you have the rope. We'll go rope something up." he said.

"Wow Goldberg you're braver than I thought." Connie said dreamy eyed.

"No thanks Connie, you're not my type." Goldberg said putting a hand to her face.

"Psh! You're not mine either." Connie said trying to play off that she just got rejected...

by Goldberg!(haha cough)

* * *

_Side Note:_

_Hmm so the teams aren't as far from each other as they think! Interesting...I think that calls for another chapter hmm?_


	4. Chaos on Connie's Team

**'Chaos on Connie's Team'****

* * *

**

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg_**

"Do you know anything about catching animals with the rope?" Goldberg asked.  
"Well sure I do..I'm a cowboy you idiot. And if I catch em there's only one thing. You have ta kill em." Dwayne said.  
"Why is it I have to do the dirty work?" Goldberg squealed.  
"Cause your the dirty one." Dwayne said.  
"Thanks man." Goldberg said.  
"It's getting awfully dark." he said changing subjects.  
"Yea, we should have gotten Fulton's lighter." Goldberg said.  
"Fultons lighter! The thing gives off like this much light!" Dwayne said seperating his index and thumb a millimeter apart.

_(Back where the team is at)_  
"You're not doing it right!" Connie said taking the lighter from Fulton. They grabbed some logs, and twigs, and tried lighting it on fire, but so far no luck. "I'm doing it just fine!" Fulton said grabbing it back.  
Connie pushed him hard, and he fell back.  
"What are you gonna cry again! Huh huh! Big bad Fulton gonna cry!" Connie said.  
"No.." he said clearly wiping away tears.  
"You guys calm down. Goldberg and Dwayne are gonna get us some food." Charlie said.  
"Wait a minute..." Russ said "Who are we sending"  
"Dwayne and Goldberg..."Charlie repeated.  
"Why is it of all the people here we send the ones with the lowest IQ?" Connie said.  
They all looked at each other clearly thinking the same thing.

"What was that you were saying about Dwayne, and Goldberg?" Goldberg said out of nowhere.  
He had a white, small, furry, rabbit in his hands with it's feet wrapped in rope. They had yet to kill it so it was struggling to get free.  
"You brought food! I knew you would!" Charlie said.  
"Sure you did. We brought the food now there's one problem..who's gonna kill it?" he asked.  
They all looked at each other, then back at the rabbit. "Well I can't kill it. Look at it! It's too cute." Luis said coming over and petting it.  
"It's very cute." Connie said to herself.  
"Remember people we're hungry, and we have no food." Russ reminded them. Then he looked at the rabbit.

"Couldn't you have gotten something really ugly that way when we kill it we don't have to feel bad"  
"It's the only thing we could find." Dwayne said "Either that or we eat each other"  
"All in favor of killing the rabbit raise your hand." Fulton asked.  
Everyone looked at each other again.  
"Good so we'll name him Bugs." Connie said taking the rabbit from Goldberg and undoing the knots. Goldberg moved close to her face.  
"Do you want to eat tonight Connie? Huh? Cause I sure as hell am not gonna go out there now to get us something else to eat." Goldberg said.  
"First of all your problem isn't food, it's finding you some breathmints. And second look at him!" Connie said raising the animal to Goldberg's face.

"Do you want to kill a poor, innocent, young rabbit!" she asked.  
"Well...I am hungry." he said.  
"You monster..." she said slowly. She undid the rope slowly.  
"You don't want to do that. It was a pain in the ass to catch." Goldberg warned her.  
As soon as he said that the rabbit jumped wildly around, then sprung onto Connie's face not letting go for it's life.  
"Ahh!" she screamed "Get it off me! Get it off me"  
Everyone jumped, and tried to get the rabbit off of her while at the same time trying not to get bitten.  
"Connie stay still!" Fulton screamed grabbing his lighter.  
Russ slapped it out of his hands. "You're gonna burn her too you idiot"  
Goldberg ran to fetch his mosquito spray by then Luis finally grabbed the rabbit.  
Goldberg didn't notice and sprayed the mosquito spray into Connie's face.  
She screamed again "Goldberg what the f"  
That was interrupted by Luis screaming because the rabbit bit him. "

The bitch bit me!" he said looking down at his hand and screaming louder than Connie. The rabbit ran off into the woods.  
Connie looked up, her face was red from the screaming. Thankfully she didn't get scratched or anything, but her hair was a mess from running around.  
They all looked at Connie because it was sort of her fault the thing got away.  
"Nice going. Not only do we not have food, but you almost got eaten by the rabbit, and Luis will probably get some kind of disease." Goldberg said.  
Luis' eyes widened.  
Connie grabbed the mosquito spray, and hit Goldberg over the head with it.  
"You did more damage than the damn rabbit!" Connie yelled.  
"You guys calm down. The good thing is that the rabbit is gone. Now the bad part is we have no food, Luis is bleeding, Connie's a mess, and we lost the lighter...nice..." he said.


	5. Lord of the Ducks

_A.N: A lot of references to songs, movies, and shows. I don't own any of them._

**'Lord of the Ducks'**

Team 2: Julie, Averman, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken.  
-  
Team Julie was exhausted from walking back, and forth. One by one they all collapsed onto the uneven floor. Guy was drawing circles in the dirt, and the rest didn't know what to do with themselves. "

So." Julie said breaking the silence. "Since we're gonna be here tonight we have to establish some rules," she said.

"Someone should make a fire, like Jesse, while someone else looks for some food, like Ken, preferably berries cause I am a vegetarian..." she added.  
"Who died, and made you boss?" Portman said standing up.  
"You guys..."Averman said interrupting them. "Have you ever heard of 'Lord of the Flies'?" he asked.  
"'Lord of the Rings' yea man who hasn't seen that movie?" Portman said snorting.  
"No Lord of the Flies, it's about these kids who get trapped alone without any adults, and start killing pigs, and killing each other!" he said.  
"There was a boy with red hair like me," he said slowly. He picked up some of the wetter dirt, and made random marks on his face trying to look tribal, and dangerous. "There was also another boy with fair hair, quite handsome, but he always wanted rules..." he said looking at Guy with eyes wide open, then he went and tackled Guy.  
"Damn you Ralph! Damn you!" he said knocking him into the dirt. Guy tried pulling him off, but Portman carelessly lifted Averman off him, and into a tree.

"Will you calm down man?" he said.  
"Yea Averman we don't need anyone going psycho on us now." Julie said.

"How about we leave all that till morning." Ken suggested. They all looked at him because Ken never spoke. And when he did it was like receiving a message from the great grasshopper, and they his little crickets.

"Morning will bring light. And light brings life." he said clasping his hands together, and bowing his head. They all bowed their heads in silence.

"How about we start singing songs?" Adam suggested. "It'll make the time pass faster. We'll make it a contest too. Whoever does best wins...well this rock." he added picking up a medium size rock from the ground. They all formed a circle, and stared at each other for a minute.  
"Who wants to start?" Adam asked.

"I'll start!" Julie said getting excited. She cleared her throat, and started.  
"With the taste of your lips on a ridddeee!" Her voice cracked, and she sang fast. She also used her arms as dance moves. The boys winced in pain, and covered their ears.

"Your toxic tongue slipping on mine..." she winked her eye at Portman, and stuck out her tongue. He raised an eyebrow.

"OK STOP!" Adam said. "I'm sorry I couldn't take it anymore." he said rubbing his temples.  
"NO no let her go on." Portman said licking his lips.

"Someone else please sing something other than...whatever the hell that was." he asked.  
"I'll sing something." Ken said quietly. They all looked at him, and smiled. Aww what a cutie, they all thought. Sweet, and innocent Kenny. He stood up to give the full effect of his performance. He pretended he had a microphone in his hands. He started jumping around, and grabbed his private area.  
"'Hi kids! Do you like violence! Wanna see me stick nine inch nails to reach my eyelids! Wanna copy me, and do exactly like I did? Try Sid, and get fucked up worse than my life is? My brain's dead weight. I'm trynna get my head straight, but I can't figure out which Spice Girl I wanna impregnate!" he said. He then stopped when he noticed everyone with their mouths wide open.  
"What?" he shrugged, and sat back down. Adam clapped slowly.  
"Interesting.." he said.

"This is useless." Julie said.

"OK then the rock goes to Ken?" Adam said picking up the rock, and throwing it to Ken only he wasn't really paying attention, and the rock hit him in the middle of his forehead. A drop of blood trickled from his cut down to his nose. He crossed his eyes to see the blood, and as soon as he did he fainted onto the dirt. They all ran to his aid with Julie fanning him with the map.

"Is he dead?" Jesse asked.  
"Maybe someone should give him mouth to mouth." Portman suggested. "He doesn't need mouth to mouth! It's his head that got hurt!" Jesse screamed.  
"Well, then maybe we should stitch it!" Guy said.  
"Who was the smart one that threw a rock at poor innocent Ken?" Julie asked. They all looked at Adam.  
"You monster..."Portman said.

"What the hell Adam are you out of your damn mind!" Guy said pushing him. Averman darted his eyes around.

"This is like 'Lord of the Flies'! Stand back!" he said inching away from all of them. "I know I'm next!" he screamed, and ran into the dark woods.

"Averman!" they all screamed, but they dared not try to go after him.

"Portman go after him. He's totally lost his mind." Julie said.  
"I'm not going in there!" he said pointing towards the deep area of the woods.  
"Why not? Aren't you a man!" she said trying him. He looked at her real hard.  
"But I'm scared..." he said practically whimpering. Julie threw up her hands.  
"Pathetic! I picked a pathetic team!" she said.  
Ken popped his eyes open, and made everyone else jump. He wiped his forehead to reveal his wound, and it appeared to be nothing more than a paper cut.  
He stood up, and looked around. "Where am I? Who am I?" he asked.  
Julie slapped her forehead again.  
"What do you mean a pathetic team? That's real low Julie!" Jesse yelled.  
"Yea who's the captain here huh!" Guy joined in.  
"You guys let's all just take in a deep breath." Adam said taking in a breath. Everyone looked at him with mean faces. He looked around and exhaled.  
"Now exhale...doesn't that feel a lot better?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up Adam." Portman said in a short breath, and throwing a rock at him. It hit his arm, and he whimpered.  
"If you don't like the fact that I'm captain, then you go ahead and take the position!" Julie said.  
"I'll be captain." Adam suggested. Everyone ignored him.  
"See no one wants to step it up." Julie said finally sitting down.  
"I should have stayed on Connie's team. For all we know they finished the treasure hunt, and got their big reward." Guy said.  
"I didn't pick you to be on my team! Connie got rid of your ass!" Julie said. "For Luis." She added.  
"It is none of your business what goes on between Connie, and me." he said. "If we really want to get technical here maybe you should stop teasing, and screw Portman now, and here!" he said.  
Portman looked interested. Julie gasped.  
"I don't want to sleep with that pig!" she said.

"Oink oink." Portman said winking at her again. "Please all this fighting, and yelling is giving me a massive headache!" Ken said.  
"No Ken it was the rock that was thrown at your head." Jesse reminded him.  
"Oh yea I forget. Oh no I'm losing my memory!" Ken said.Julie rolled her eyes.  
"Listen as captain here, I order you all to shut up, and go to sleep." she said taking out a blanket from her backpack, and laying it on the ground.  
"What about Averman?" Guy asked.  
"We'll try, and look for him in the morning. But for now let's pray." she said.


	6. Campfire Drama

**Campfire Drama**

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg

* * *

_**

Hours after the rabbit incident, Team 1 was beginning to get tired. Most were already sleeping on a few blankets, but Luis,Fulton, and Charlie. They were using up what they could have the few flashlights before they ran out.

"You'd think someone would start looking for us by now. What the hell is taking so long?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe they got lost too," Luis said. His hand was bandaged with Fulton's bandana.  
"Maybe they all got killed," Fulton said casually.  
"What do you mean?" Luis asked immediately.  
"You've seen those horror movies. Every time someone is left in the woods, they die," he said. "That's crap," Charlie said.  
"Well, they don't get it out of nowhere," Fulton said. Luis shivered.  
"So does that mean we might die too?" Luis asked.

"Maybe," he replied with a faraway look in his eyes.

"This is horseshit." Charlie said.

"I don't know Charlie, it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, not us." Fulton said.

Charlie gave a nervous laugh. "Heh no, no, no." he said.

"If anything I'll go out like a man," Fulton said lifting his head high.  
Luis, and Charlie looked at each other and laughed.

"Yea, We're all gonna die!" Charlie said imitating Fulton. Luis laughed even harder.  
"Shut up." Fulton said hitting Charlie hard in the chest.

"So who do you think killed them?" Luis asked changing the subject right away.  
"Nobody's dead Luis," Charlie said. "We're still here right?" he asked. Silence fell between them. Then a rustle was heard on some nearby bushes. They all jumped up.

"What was that?" Luis asked.

"I don't know, but I can't breathe," Charlie whispered.  
"My heart's in my ass," Fulton whispered back. Almost as though whatever was in the bushes heard them, it stopped.

"I'm scared." Luis said.  
"Shh." Fulton said. Silence.  
Just then a small, white rabbit happily hopped out of the bushes. All of their eyes became wide with fear.  
"Oh no it came back," Luis said holding on to his hand.  
"Don't move." Fulton said. "That beast can probably sense fear, I know it," he said. They didn't move a centimeter.

The rabbit stopped to lick its feet, and then once again it hopped gleefully towards another bush. Goldberg turned over on the blanket, and mumbled something in his sleep. Immediately the rabbit froze in place. This time the rabbit seemed to tiptoe closer to the group. Charlie, Luis, and Fulton were still not moving.

"I can't believe this is happening," Luis said. Charlie looked over without moving his head towards a rock near him.

"You guys, there's a rock right there. I think I can go for it," he said.  
"Don't," Fulton warned.  
"It's our lives on the line," Charlie said. Fulton gave in, and nodded slightly.  
Charlie moved his fingers slowly, and unnoticed by the rabbit. His hand was on the rock.  
"OK one..." Charlie counted. The rabbit got closer to Goldberg.  
"Two..."

"Kill that son of a bitch," Luis whispered.  
"Three!" Charlie yelled lifting the rock.  
Just then something came out of the bushes yelling also like a madman. It was a very white man dressed only in his underwear.

His hair looked like it was on fire it was so orange. There was dirt all over him, his face was streaked with it.

"Ahh!" the boys screamed. Charlie dropped the rock, and almost ran for it.  
"It's the killer!" Luis screamed. The group that was sleeping immediately woke up, and were screaming too.

Goldberg jumped up so fast when he saw the returning rabbit near him. They were all cuddled in a group. It was them against the killer, and the killer rabbit.  
"I don't wanna die young!" Connie screamed her blanket was still wrapped around her.  
Suddenly they stopped, and realized something.

"Averman..." Dwayne asked.  
Averman came over, and picked up the rabbit. He began petting it, and the rabbit did nothing but enjoy it. He then let the animal go, and it hopped back into the woods.  
"Averman what the hell! We thought you were the killer," Fulton said.

"And why are you only wearing your underwear?" Russ asked, and then looked away because...well Averman was in his underwear.  
"Where's the rest of the group?" Charlie asked.  
"I had to get away from them, they were plotting against me," he said. "The group is not doing too good," he added.  
"Well, where are they?" Connie asked. "In case you haven't noticed we're lost," she added.  
"I don't know. As soon as they through the rock at Ken, I ran," he said.

Connie came over, and hit him several times on the arm.  
"You friecken idiot!" she said. He was no longer the crazed fool he was when he thought he had no connection to anyone other than Team 2.

"I'll help you look for them," Averman said. "I remember crossing a small river on my way over here." he said.  
"That's the river we were looking for," Connie said.

"Good. So when daylight comes we'll look for our friends." Charlie said.  
"In the meantime putsome clothes on please."


	7. Working Together, Finally

**Working Together..(Finally)

* * *

**

**_Team 2: Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, (minus-Averman)_**

"You guys," Portman whispered. Everyone was sleeping, or at least trying to.  
"Pss," he called out. "Portman shut up. We're trying to sleep," Julie said.  
"Julie," he said inching his way towards her.  
"Don't get too close Portman. Remember the two feet rule," she said.  
"But I'm scared," he said. "Scared of what?" she asked impatiently.  
"Can I just...sleep next to you or something?" he asked.  
"No," she said turning over.  
"Please..." he asked. She tried to ignore him. There was silence again. Next she heard Portman whimpering.  
"Portman what's that noise you're making?" Julie asked turning to face him.

"Nothing," he said clearly crying.  
"OK. Fine," she said. "You can sleep with me, but no touching," she said. He slid over to her side, and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy you're on my team," he said smiling.

"And why is that?" she asked with one eye open.  
"Cause...you know," Portman said.  
"No, I don't know," she said impatiently.  
"Nothing bad really," he said getting nervous.

"It's just you're like one of the guys," he said.

"Well, guess what Portman!" she said sitting up. "I'm not one of the guys. I'm a girl. I'd like to be treated like a lady. Not like a baggy pants, bandana wearing, talks while he chews pig!" she said.

"I talk while I chew?" Portman asked.

"Ugh that's not the point!" she said.  
"I treat you like a lady don't I?" Portman asked. Julie looked at him in disbelief.  
"Yea winking at me, and slapping my ass," she said sarcastically.  
"OK OK fine," he said. "I promise to be more 'gentleman like,' or whatever you said," he said.  
Julie smiled. "I'm very proud of you Portman. You're finally growing up," she said.  
He looked at her, and decided, hey what the hell, and kissed her when she wasn't expecting it. She was liking it for a split second till she noticed it was Portman...kissing her.  
She pushed him off, and he fell back.  
"Portman I said be a gentleman you ass!" she squealed.  
"Wasn't I being one?" he asked. She took in a deep breath.  
"Once a pig always a pig," she said finally turning over in her covers, and falling asleep.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Guy awoke when he felt a drop of water on his face. He lazily opened one eye forgetting where he was for a moment. When he realized he was still in the woods he sat up suddenly. He raised his palm into the air, and felt that it was beginning to rain.

"You guys wake up," he said. The others just stirred, and some mumbled to be left alone. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Portman cuddling with Julie. He pulled his blanket over his head when he heard a loud thunder. That's when the others awoke.

"Woah what was that?" Julie said sitting up. She saw that Portman's hand was on her, and she screamed.  
"Portman!" she yelled. "What!" he said obviously surprised at her reaction.  
"What did I say about being a gentleman?" she said.  
"So I'm a gentleman again?" he said clearly confused.

"We need to get to a safer place," Jesse said.  
"This whole place is dangerous it's the woods," Adam said stating the obvious.

The rain began to come down harder. They all huddled into blankets, but still getting soaked in rain. They moved into a deeper area in the woods where the tops of the trees were blocking out most of the rain. "I'm so tired!" Ken said wiping at his eyes.

"My body aches," Jesse said.  
"I miss Connie," Guy stated.  
"Where the hell is Coach? Where the hell is the rest of our team?" Jesse said.

"You know what? I'm tired of this shit!" Portman said throwing down his blanket. "We're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna get out of here soon!" he said.

He was trying to motivate them, but was failing miserably.  
"C'mon we're a team aren't we?" he asked.  
"Half a team," Guy said.  
"That's not the point," Julie said. "I mean I think we're being tested. We are left here in an unfamiliar territory fighting desperately to survive by working together to reach our goals," she said. They all looked at her.  
"I'm bad at tests," Adam said.  
"Yea you lost me with the big words," Portman said.

"Doesn't this scenario sound familiar?" she asked. "We came into Eden Hall, an unfamiliar territory, and we've been fighting to survive there by working together. So why can't we do it here?" she said. They all contemplated her idea.  
"Julie's right yet again," Adam said.

"So go ahead Julie you're the leader," Jesse said.  
"No," she said. "We'll work together to figure this out," she said.  
They all nodded.  
"So it's obvious that we have to find the others," Guy said.

"Then we have to figure a way to get the hell out of here," Julie said.

* * *

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg (plus+Averman)_******

"This friecken sucks!" Fulton complained. They were also huddled in a group trying to protect themselves from the rain.  
"Listen there's no way we're gonna get any sleep, so I say we start trying to find the other group," Connie said.  
"I agree," Goldberg said.  
"But it's raining," Dwayne said.  
"It's now or never," Connie said. "Now Averman, do you remember where the river you crossedwas?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he answered. "But, I do remember where the river is," he said.  
She slapped her forehead.  
"Very good Averman," she said slowly. She sighed.

Averman led the way, and soon the rest followed stepping in mud, and soaking in the rain.  
At least they were on their way to finding their other half.

* * *

_Side Note:_

I thought I should thank everyone who reviewed all the way from Chapter 1 to (recent) Chapter 6.

**iluvguygermaine00, Ashley, Banksiesbabe99, KShyne99, S.L. Quimby, way2cute4words, Jen, anne, do not email me, Cake Eater, FlatOutCrazy, blonde-brain, preciousbabyblue, orange09, kerrie, cakeeater, and grumpypirate.** Thanks for your reviews

**Banksiesbabe99**- Lol, most of the humor I put in the story is just something I would say, or something my friends would do, so yea we're some weird kids I know.

**cakeeater-** oh yes Guy, and Connie's relationship will be tested for sure. I'm only on the seventh chapter, I don't know how many chapters there will be because I'm just writing as I go along, but I haven't forgotten about Guy or Connie yet.

**grumpypirate**- haha thanks.


	8. Watermelon!

**Watermelon!

* * *

**

_**Team 2: Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, (minus-Averman)**_

They had only taken a few steps into the woods well because theycouldn't really move.  
They were all huddled in a bunch, and as a group were taking step by steps.

"Doesn't this remind you of one of our first practices, when we were all tied together," Guy said. They all laughed.

There was a crack of lightning that was too close for comfort. Julie, and Ken screamed.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Ken said shivering.

"So what if we catch a few colds, or even get pneumonia. So what if we get more lost than we are now. So what if we get eaten alive by-" Adam stopped midway.

"Adam you're not helping...at all," Guy said.

"The point is we have to work together, despite all the obstacles. We have been a team for so long now, we need to Cut-the-crap. Now who's with me," Adam said loud, and proud.

"Umm Adam," Julie said interrupting. "We already went through this last chapter," she said.

He looked confused for a second. "Oh... OK nevermind," He said looking away.

"Now before we all start freaking out, I do remember something, and it may help us," Julie explained.

"And what was that," Jesse asked.

"She was going right, right? Well, if you look on the map," she said pointing to it. The ink was running down some of the page, and could barely be understood.

"Well, if you go this way towards the right," she said pointing it to her team. "You'll probably find a shortcut by crossing this river separating the left, and the right bank. This is probably the fastest way to get to them. Let's get going," she said starting to walk.

Portman stopped her.

"It's obvious Julie that you, no offense, have _NO_ sense of direction. So I say someone else be the tour guide," he said smirking, and folding his arms.

"Fine, and who do you suggest this 'Tour Guide' be?" she asked.

"Me of course," Portman said.

"Over my dead body you'll be trying to get us out of here! You can barely get your head out of your ass!" she said.

"Um maybe we should give him a chance..." Ken said. His head was fine except for a small bruise.

"Yea I mean he did prove himself a lot for the team today," Jesse said.

"You guys," Julie started. "We're talking about a six foot, almost two hundred pound, nineteen year old, that listens to Nirvana, and Metallica but couldn't sleep alone tonight cause he was afraid of the dark," Julie said.

"That shows his sensitivity towards... I don't know, but I still vote Portman," Guy said.

"OK fine. I did say to work as a team..." Julie said kicking herself for saying that before.

"Yayyy," Portman said jumping up. He grabbed the map from Julie.

"OK this..." he said studying the map. "This shit is useless," he said tearing it up into pieces, crumbling it, and then throwing it over his shoulders.

"**Dean Portman**!" Julie screamed. "Are you out of your mind?" she yelled.

"OK what the hell do we need the map for if we don't even know where we are on the map?" he asked.

Hmm good point.

"So instead we follow the animals because the animals go near the water. Theriver is where thewater will be," he said.

"You mean thewater is where theriver will be," Julie said.

"Whatever, let's not get technical," Portman said.

"Well, right now all the animals are probably under the trees because it's raining," Adam said.

They all moved under the trees. "Then I guess we have to wait out the rain," Ken said.

They all stood under the trees. Yes, less rain under here, but somehow the winds were getting stronger.  
Then there was lightning.

It hit a branch from high up the tree they were under.  
and it fell...

down.

down.

**Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg (plus+Averman)**

"This rain is way too much!" Connie said.

"You're right," Averman said. "But the last thing we want to do is go under a tree. Goldberg, and Connie give me your blankets," Averman said. They handed it to Averman right away.

He tied the two thick blankets together, and put it over his head.

They looked at him confused.

He popped his head out again. "Ooh hello, get under here..." he said.  
They moved to him, and under the blankets. They were all breathing heavily, and under there it was warm.

With all their hot breaths.

"We're still getting wet. This is going to _KILL_ my hair," Luis said.

"Yes, but we're not _AS_ wet, and its warm so we wont catch any type of pneumonia," Averman said.

"Since when did you learn all this nature stuff?" Charlie asked.

"Watching the 'Discovery Channel'. See it pays off to be a nerd," Averman said.

There was a huge crack of lightning, and they all jumped under the covers.

"Ugh, look at all this mud!" Connie squealed. The mud was seeping in, and was getting on their hands, and knees.

"I think I need to sneeze," Fulton said putting a 'sneezing face.'

"Fulton...don't..." Charlie said.

"Ahh..." Fulton started.

"Watermelon!" Russ yelled.

"Watermelon?" Dwayne asked.

"It's supposed to stop you from-"

**"ACHHOO!"**

"Sneezing..." Russ finished.

They looked at each other, and noticed their mud covered faces.

"Sorry guys," Fulton said trying to wipe some mud off his face.

* * *

_Some luv for reviewers. Ü_

iluvguygermaine00, Ashley, Banksiesbabe99, KShyne99, S.L. Quimby, way2cute4words, Jen, anne, do not email me, Cake Eater,FlatOutCrazy, blonde-brain, preciousbabyblue, orange09, kerrie, cakeeater,grumpypirate, and RSMB.


	9. Sooo Close

**Sooo Close**

_**Team 2: Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, (minus-Averman)**_

"Man down! Man down!" Portman yelled.

"Oh my god, Guy are you ok!" Julie demanded rather asking.

The branch from high, high up in the tree,

fell down.  
down.  
Onto Guy.

"Not really Julie," he said trying to get up. His team was also trying to help him.

"It landed right on my back. It really hurts," he said barely standing.

"It could have been worse," Jesse said.

"And how is that?" Guy asked sarcastically.

"You could have had a rock thrown to your head," Jesse said. Ken scratched his forehead.

"Guy man, I'll carry you if I have to," Portman said.

"No thank you," he said rubbing the side of his back. "I would rather walk than be in your hairy, sweaty arms."

The rain started to cease, slowly but surely, it completely stopped. The sun wasn't out yet, but at least the blasted, neverending, friecken rain from hell went away.

They continued their walk, drenched in rain, an injured soldier. They were a complete mess.

Two minutes into the journey.

"Um Portman, can you carry me?" Guy asked.

"Guys shh I think I hear something," Jesse said.

* * *

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg (plus+Averman)_**  
When the rain had stopped, andthey all emerged from under the blankets.

"Nice one Fulton," Connie said. All of them were covered in mud, more so on their faces, hands, and knees. Not to mention the fact that they were really wet from the rain.

Dwayne tried rubbing it off, but only succeeded in spreading the mudon his entire face. Connie sniffled before dropping onto her knees, and sobbing.

They immediately went to her side. "Connie what is wrong with you?" Fulton asked examining her.

She sniffled again. "This has been the worst days of my life!" she yelled.

"It hasn't been that bad has it?" Charlie asked. "I meen we look...and even smell kinda bad, but look we're all alright thanks to you," Charlie added.

"Speak for yourself," Luis muttered examining his now fading bite mark.

"Yea Connie you were never a giver upper," Dwayne said.

She nodded, and stood up wiping her tears.She sucked in a breath."Where to Averman?" she asked.

He looked around. "Lets see," he said. "The place looks a little different from the rain, but oh yea it's that way. I remember the other way is where I took a-"

"_Averman_!" they all yelled at once.

"I was going to say nap," he said.

"Oh," some said in realization, and others in relief.

They continued their walk where Averman was leading them. Drenched in mud, mentally tired, they were also a complete mess.

"Do you hear that?" Averman asked.

* * *

**_Team 2: Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, (minus-Averman)  
_**"It's the sound of water!" Julie yelled all excited. Portman was carrying guy almost cradling him.

"Never again," Guy said.

"Don't worry no one outside this group has to know," Portman said. They all quickened their pace, and heading towards a pretty high hill.

"Guy you need to stop eating, well whatever the hell it is you're eating," Portman said struggling.

"Listen, just be glad I'm not Goldberg," Guy said.

Julie reached the top of the hill first, and when she did she gasped.

* * *

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg (plus+Averman)_**

"The sound was coming from past thick, luscious trees, and shrubs.

"That's the river!" Averman exclaimed. They all paused, looked at each other, and made a mad dash towards it.

* * *

**_Team 2: Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, (minus-Averman)_**

They all saw the river below, and they ran downhill towards it.

* * *

**_Team 1: Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg (plus+Averman)_**

**_Team 2: Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, (minus-Averman)_**

They all finally reached this infamous river.

* * *

**My Lovely Reviewers...**

iluvguygermaine00, Ashley, Banksiesbabe99, KShyne99, S.L. Quimby, way2cute4words, Jen, anne, do not email me, Cake Eater, FlatOutCrazy, blonde-brain, preciousbabyblue, orange09, kerrie, cakeeater,grumpypirate, internalbleeding, and xxMD1xx

**InternalBleeding**: My you have quite the imagination. lol. thanks for your review though, and yes this story so far has had it's twists and turns. I'm surprised you want more Ü

**Banksiesbabe99**: Glad you laugh in every chapter, that's why I write it, and no I don't think you're sad. In fact you're cool cause you understand my jokes.


	10. Together Again

**Ch 10. Together Again**

There they were. Team 1, and Team 2 face to face. It looked as if they had ran through a battlefield.

Julie's team was drenched in rain, Portman holding Guy like a groom carrying his bride, Ken's forehead developing a scab, yet somehow they were OK. Connie's team was drenched in mud with Connie, and Fultons past meltdowns, Luis' fading bite mark, and somehow Averman being the hero of the whole mission, and yet somehow they were OK too. On opposite sides of the river they faced each other.

They couldn't believe it at first, they were in shock. The river was so loud, the water rushing past the rocks. In seconds they ran to each other, something out of a romance drama in slow motion they leaped into each others arms. Portman ran across with Guy in his arms, Connie embraced them both.

"Guy! I can't believe it! I never missed you so much in my life!" she said covering him with muddy kisses. Yes, Portman's still holding him. Impatiently by the way.

"Wait what happened to you?" she asked when she noticed Portman still there. Guy looked up at Portman, and jumped out of his arms.

"Sorry man. I was too lazy," Guy said standing on his feet.

Portman silently glared at him.  
"Portman! I never missed you so much in **MY** life!" Fulton said coming over to give him a kiss too.

"Hey man. Watch it," Portman said before Fulton got to him. Fulton regained his composure that he lost throughout the whole trip. "Right, right," he said giving Portman a pat on the back.

"Where were you guys? We were looking for you everywhere," Julie said. She stopped before realizing something.

"Averman? Is that you?" she asked.

Everyone looked over at him. He pulled out his glasses from his underwear, and washed the marks off his face. He smirked. They were just all so happy to be together again.

"Umm guys," Dwayne interrupted. "I'd hate to break up this happy gatherin,' but-" he said pointing to something on one of the rocks. It was the furry white rabbit licking it's paws.

How it got through the river, and on the rock without them noticing was a mystery, and only made the rabbit even scarier...

Connie glanced at her team. Julie's team had no idea what was going on.  
"Run!" Fulton yelled, and they all crossed, almost flying to one side of the river.

* * *

"I don't know how this could have happened. I mean isn't anyone worried about us?" Connie asked.

"Does anyone know how long we've been out here?" Russ asked. They all shrugged.

They sat together at the base of a dry, grassy hill.

"You know what I was thinking, maybe they did this on purpose," Julie said. They were confused. "I mean the whole situation is pretty bizarre, and the fact that no one has come to look for us is pretty weird too," she explained.

"Julie didn't I strip you from your captain rights?" Portman said.

"No." she said.

"Well, can I just strip you then?" he asked. Julie punched him in one arm, Connie on the other.  
"Ow!" he yelled.

Ken yawned. Aww Ken's so cute.  
Goldberg pinched his cheek. Ken gave him a weird look.

"We can sing karaoke again!" Adam suggested.

"NO!" half of them yelled. Charlie stood up.

"I'm very proud of you guys. We managed to pull together once again, and look in the face of fear, and kick it's ass! Aren't we fucking awesome?" he said. Some burst out laughing.  
"I've never seen a group of guys act more like five year old girls in my life," Connie said not able to contain her laughter. Charlie sat down.

"Well, at least I wasn't as bad as Fulton," he muttered.

Portman raised an eyebrow. "What's he talking about man?" he asked Fulton.  
"Psh how should I know? If anything I was the one basically protecting the whole group. They should be on their knees thanking me," Fulton said.

Luis, and Charlie's mouths hung open then they too started laughing.  
"_'My heart's in my ass'_," Luis said imitating Fulton once again.

"I can't believe you Fulton. I can't be bash brothers with a total sissy," Portman said.

"And I suppose you were the epitome of fearless?" Julie interrupted.

"Please Julie. I don't know how many times I saved your ass on this trip," Portman said.

Julie stood up. "I can't believe you! You couldn't even run after Averman at night!" she said.  
He stood up as well and was two inches away from her face.

"I was the one who got us here!" he yelled back.

"You had to sleep with me cause you were scared of the-" before she could finish Portman grabbed her, tilted her, then kissed her.

Yea. The Mighty Ducks were together again.

* * *

**_- reviewers-  
_iluvguygermaine00. Ashley. Banksiesbabe99. KShyne99. S.L. Quimby. way2cute4words.Jen. anne. do not email me. Cake Eater.  
FlatOutCrazy. blonde-brain. preciousbabyblue. orange09. kerrie. cakeeater.grumpypirate.internalbleeding.xxMD1xx.** and **hockey-girl90.**

_- I would also like to thank those who added 'Lost' to their favorite stories:_ **Banksiesbabe99, cakeeater, grumpypirate, missy40,** and **xxMD1xx-**

**hockey-girl90-** _thanks, yea I know finally I updated! I'll try to update the final chapters even sooner._

**Banksiesbabe99**- _Yea I know wasn't the funniest in fact it was one of the shortest but I really wanted a chapter up, and finally get the team together. This chapter wasn't that funny either. oh well I think I might be losing my touch._

**cakeeater-** _I hate cliffhangers as well, but I had no clue as to what was going to happen next so I ended the chapter :-x sorry. But yes they were at the same river the water was loud._


	11. Treasure or Bust

**Ch 11**

**Treasure or Bust

* * *

**

**Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg, and Averman**

"I feel like some kind of Australian treasure hunter," Goldberg said.

"Why Australian?" Dwayne asked.

"Why not? I can be anything I want to be," Goldberg said. "You're such a buzzkill," Goldberg added.

"Hey mates, I say we find this treasure and get a one way ticket out of here. What do you say ay?" Fulton said trying his horrible Australian accent.

"Ay? That was so Canadian," Charlie said laughing at him.

"That didn't even sound Australian. It was more like bad British," Connie said.

"Or a dying pirate," Goldberg added.

"Fulton, you can hardly speak English correctly, what makes you think you sound at all Australian?" Guy said.

"Well then if you don't like it, you can all kiss my place down under," Fulton said in his Aussi accent.

"It's going to be really weird getting back to reality," Julie said. "I've kind of gotten used to roughing it," Julie added.

"Oh yea Julie? You liked..._roughing_ it?" Portman asked.

"Dean...," she said.

"Oh yea sorry gentleman, right, I forgot," Portman said.

Fulton raised an eyebrow. "Portman? Are you like..._whooped_?" Fulton asked messing around with Portman.

"No...I'm a man! A damned good one too," Portman said.

"You're an animal that needs to be trained," Julie said. Portman raised a hand.

"Julie, not now...the men are speaking," Portman said.

"Ooh...," some of them said in the background. Julie stood up, and put her hands on her waist.

"You are no man Portman. You are a boy, a boy who needs to insult, burp, fart, and be loud because you need attention. You don't get enough attention for something else you lack," she said pointing her eyes towards his bottom area. The others stayed quiet.

"Um does this mean you guys are gonna kiss again?" Adam asked.

"No," Portman and Julie said at the same time, then glaring at each other.

"Good, because I'm not gay," Adam said. Everyone turned their attention to him, with raised eyebrows, and scrunched faces.

"Adam. What the hell are you talking about? No one thinks you're gay," Charlie said.

"Oh ok. Just making sure we're all on the same page here. I mean just because I put mousse in my hair, doesn't mean I'm gay. Hell Luis puts more mousse than I do, and hairspray too," Adam said.

Luis stood up this time. "Don't pull me into youre 'coming out' moment," Luis said.

"No one cares!" Portman interrupted. "You can be flaming transvestite! **No...one...cares**!" Portman said.

Fulton shuddered at the thought of Adam being a he/she.

"See that's what I'm talking about. You're so insensitive," Julie said.

"You want me to be sensitive? You want me to cry? Look I'm not gay," Portman said.

Adam looked up suddenly, and wiped some tears.

"Is this all you guys are going to do while we're out here?" Ken asked out of nowhere. Everyone else looked at each other. "We finally find each other. Find our friends, and you all want to waste time fighting,"

Very guilty, they all felt. "I'm sorry," Portman said lowering his voice.

"The government's behind this," Averman said very randomly.

"Shutup, no it's not," Jesse said.

"Then you're right, it's the LAPD," Averman said changing his mind.

"Averman where do you get this crap from?" Goldberg asked.

"Well, someone has to be behind this whole our getting lost predicament. It's obvious. The map was purposely written to confuse us, and who knows, the only thing on there that's right could be that damn river. We're split up, and then left unprepared in the middle of nowhere...no, I think I was right the first time, it's the government," Averman finished.

Silence.

"Maybe it was Coach Orion," Luis said his eyes widening as well as everyone elses. "He took a lot of our stuff out of our bags before we left," he added.

"I remember. He did," Jesse confirmed.

"Why would Coach Orion do this?" Connie asked.

They all sat in a circle to speculate who planned this, and why.

* * *

very short chapter. but.  
thanks.to.you

iluvguygermaine00. Ashley. Banksiesbabe99. KShyne99. S.L. Quimby. way2cute4words. Jen. anne. do not email me. Cake Eater.FlatOutCrazy. blonde-brain. preciousbabyblue. orange09. kerrie. cakeeater.grumpypirate.internalbleeding.xxMD1xx. hockey-girl90, madmbutterfly713


	12. Speculations

**Ch 12**

**Speculations

* * *

**

**Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg, and Averman**

In their circle they sat, speculating as to who could have planned this.

"I already said who I think it is," Averman said yawning.

"But why would Coach Orion do this?" Julie asked ignoring Averman. "I know he's mean, and all, but this is just cruel," Julie said.

"I thought you liked roughing it Julie. Unless of course you were lying! Liar!" Portman said still mad at her.

"Portman you're acting like a giant baby," Julie said.

He made a face at her, and then continued drawing circles in the dirt.

"Isn't it pretty obvious that Coach Orion still hates us," Charlie said. "Well, that he still hates me," he added.

"He never hated you Charlie. He just disliked you. A lot," Connie said.

"I should have known it was going to be him," Charlie said clenching his jaw.

"Charlie, calm your nipples will you. We don't know that it's him," Goldberg said.

"Goldberg. I never want to here my name, and nipples come out of your mouth in the same sentence again," Charlie said.

"Charlie...nipples," Goldberg said really fast.

"I mean it Goldberg!" Charlie said. Goldberg pierced his mouth shut, before letting out a sigh.

"It could be Rick," Guy said suddenly. They all gasped at the realization.

"He could have planned all this with his team. Damn them," Luis said.

"Rick isn't that bright though," Guy said. "I don't think he had anything to do with it," he added.

"Those bastards," Fulton said. "When I get my hands on them..." he added.

"What? You're gonna light them on fire?" Averman said pulling out Fulton's lighter from his pocket.

Fulton raised an eyebrow, feeling something strange.

"No," Fulton said still thinking.

"Did they even know we were coming on this trip? I mean Coach kept this whole thing pretty quiet," Jesse asked.

"Instead of trying to blame someone for all this, which by the way it's probably our faults we're lost anyway, how about we talk about what we think the 'treasure' is," Julie said changing subjects.

"I think it's something corny like hockey equipment," Guy said.

"Hockey equipment? Is that all you think of?" Connie asked. Guy shrugged. "I think it's money, or something of that sort," Connie said.

"I don't think so. There's is too many of us to be giving money away," Ken said.

"Watch it be nothing," Russ said. They all looked at each other, and thought.

"Nah," they all said at once.

"It could be tickets to a game," Dwayne suggested. Most of them nodded.

"See that makes more sense," Luis said. "Hockey equipment," Luis added laughing. Connie laughed too.

"Shut up," Guy said feeling embarrassed.

"**Charlie's nipples**," Goldberg let out suddenly.

"That's it," Charlie said jumping across, and tackling him to the ground. Goldberg flipped him over, and held him down onto the dirt.

The others separating them but Fulton sat there. Thinking. Something just didn't connect...

"Wait a minute. Averman, you weren't with us when I said that about my lighter, and you weren't with us when I lost it. How could you have known it was mine?" Fulton said out loud.

Averman froze, and looked around. Everyone else seemed to stare at Averman as well. Charlie, and Goldberg were still tangled but stopped their fighting.

"Yea Averman, how did you know that?" Goldberg asked.

"Well, umm..." Averman said standing up, and slowly backing away from them.

"We're you watching both teams the whole time? You knew where we were!" Connie said.

Everyone else inched their way towards Averman.

"That explains how you knew what to do in every situation. You don't even have cable. How could you watch the Discovery Channel?" Goldberg asked.

"Averman, you had some part in this don't you!" Julie said.

Before he could reply he turned, and darted into the woods. The sun was beginning to come up from the horizon.

"After him!" Portman yelled.

The whole team ran after Averman who crisscrossed past trees, and bushes.

"Portman get him!" Julie screamed. Portman pushed himself to run a little faster.

Who knew Averman was so fast

When they finally reached an open area in which Averman stood with his hands on his knees, gasping for air, they all stopped, and looked in awe.

* * *

**I'm so excited! Almost done! **

iluvguygermaine00. Ashley. Banksiesbabe99. KShyne99. S.L. Quimby. way2cute4words. Jen. anne. do not email me. Cake Eater.FlatOutCrazy. blonde-brain. preciousbabyblue. orange09. kerrie. cakeeater.grumpypirate.internalbleeding.xxMD1xx. hockey-girl90, madmbutterfly713. wd.


	13. Found?

**Ch 13**

**Found

* * *

**

**Julie, Portman, Adam, Guy, Jesse, Ken, Connie, Fulton, Luis, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, Goldberg, and Averman**

There it was. The stupid, little, toy treasure chest. Sitting in the middle of an open field, glowing, and waiting to be opened.

"I don't believe it," Dwayne said taking off his cowboy hat, and holding it to his chest.

"It's like a dream," Connie said. They all stood with mouths open, and blank stares.

Adam wiped away some tears. "It's beautiful..." he said.

"Should we...open it?" Luis asked.

They all looked at each other, forgetting about Averman and then charging towards the treasure chest. They all happened to reach it at the same time, and were clawing their way to get it open. Pushing, and scratching.

"Our team found it first!" Connie yelled gripping onto it.

"Well, we're better looking!" Portman said gritting his teeth as he tried to hold on.

They were all yelling at each other, voices on top of voices until suddenly they all tipped over as well as the treasure box. It flipped, turned, and landed next to Averman with the lid popped open.

Averman took the liberty to stick his hand inside. The other's just watched. He pulled out two envelopes, they were marked one, and two. He checked over the chest to make sure he wasn't missing anything else.

"Do you know what it is?" Charlie asked Averman. Averman shook his head.

He handed them to Charlie, and he took it.Charlie stared at the envelopes.

"What could this be?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"Oh for Christ sake! We've been waiting for like twelve chapters open the fucking envelope already!" Portman said snatching them from his hand. He savagely tore open the number one envelope first. He pulled out a short piece of paper, and skimmed it first before reading it out loud.

_"To the Mighty Ducks,_

_  
You all have endured the most physically, and mentally exhausting tasks over the past couple of days, working under serious, and dangerous conditions. But you did it. And you did it together, and for that you should be proud. I was watching you through one of your team mates, to make sure that you were in fact safe, for I would never intentionally want any of you to get seriously hurt..."_

They all looked over at Averman who was looking at the ground twirling his feet in the dirt. Portman continued reading.

_"...in case you didn't know, you have all managed to build an even stronger bond than the one you had before. Relationships were tested, trust was built, and everyone displayed some form of bravery. I'm very proud of all of you, and no matter what happens later in life just know that you have each other to help you through those especially rough times. I will see you soon. Very soon. Enjoy your rewards._

_Coach Bombay"_

"What the hell? Coach Bombay?" Goldbery asked incredulously.

"Who would've thought," Luis said.

"Why does he just pop out of random places? Don't you find that weird how he just comes and go?" Fulton asked.

"Who cares? That was so touching. He was right after all I mean, don't you feel like we've all grown stronger these past couple of days?" Connie asked.

The rest nodded.

"I feel enlightened almost," Julie said.

Portman rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the after school special. Let's see our prize," Portman said tearing open the second envelope which was quite thicker, and longer.

When he opened it, and pulled out a ticket his eyes grew wide.

"**Holy shit** you guys!" Portman yelled, and then staring at the ticket.

"Well, spit it out, what is it?" Julie asked.

He grabbed Julie, and tipped her over kissing her long, and hard.

"Oh God, will they ever stop?" Dwayne said making a face.

When they finally finished their love/hate P.D.A he came up and yelled. "We're going to fucking France!"

The other's eyes grew wide as did their smiles.

"That's awesome!" Guy said grabbing the envelope from him. Connie came over and kissed him quickly. Guy blushed. Fulton rolled his eyes, and Adam came over to him about to give him a kiss.

"Hey, hey...watch it," Fulton said.

"Right sorry," Adam said then hitting himself hard on the chest. "Cause I'ma **man**!" he said.

"This sucks," Charlie said complaining again.

"What a stereotypical ending," Charlie said. "We learn a very big lesson, get the big prize to some foreign place, and everyone starts kissing like it's the thing to do. This story sucks," he said.

The rest nodded. "Totally, this story should get canned," Jesse said.

"Yea there wasn't even sex or anything," Fulton said.

"There is still one question though," Ken said. The rest listened, calming down their excitement.

"How do we get out of here?" Ken asked.

They all looked over at each other.

Averman started. "Don't look at me, I seriously don't know," he said.

"Well, then Portman how do we get out of here?" Guy asked turning the tables on him.

"How should I know?" Portman asked.

"Well, you're supposed to be the leader," Julie said.

"Here we go again," Dwayne said.

They all started arguing again as to who should get them out of there, and how until all of a sudden Luis darted back into the woods, running for his life.

"What the hell is his problem?" Russ asked.

They all looked over.

The rabbit.

Not a second more they were staying in these damn woods. They all ran.

France, here we come.

**The End.**

* * *

**you.guys.rock.my.socks.**

iluvguygermaine00. Ashley. Banksiesbabe99. KShyne99. S.L. Quimby. way2cute4words. Jen. anne. do not email me. Cake Eater.FlatOutCrazy. blonde-brain. preciousbabyblue. orange09. kerrie. cakeeater.grumpypirate.internalbleeding.xxMD1xx.hockey-girl90, madmbutterfly713. wd. AndieLu. Emily. Hazel Eyes Jade.


End file.
